How I captured my Soul Mate: A Muggle Studies Pape
by lovestoned88
Summary: On a trip to Muggle London anything can happen. Dancers, master plans and young love.


**Title:** How I captured my Soul Mate: A Muggle Studies Paper  
**Pairing(s):** Albus/Scorpius  
**Summary:** On a trip to Muggle London, anything can happen. Dancers, master plans and young love.  
**Rating:** PG -13  
**Warning(s):** Minor Swearing  
**Disclaimer:** All Harry Potter characters herein are the property of J.K. Rowling and Bloomsbury/Scholastic. No copyright infringement is intended.  
**Author's Notes:** This story was written for a fest on .

May 2nd, 2024  
2200, Grange City Hotel

Good evening! I decided to keep a journal of our trip to Muggle London. It is the first night of our trip, and I love it here. Professor Johns wants us to write a foot scroll on our trip, and how we i_felt/i_ about everything we saw and experienced. He said that a good way to remember everything we did is to write it down. When I was little I use to write stories all the time about a French Muggle named Henri who liked bananas. Let's just say that I'm not going to get published any time soon.

Nothing exciting has happened today. We took a group port key from Hogwarts to an alley in London, and that was all. I currently am sharing a room with Peter Shepherd. There is nothing really wrong with him, but as a Malfoy and Head Boy I think I should have my own room. Plus he always makes faces whenever I suggest anything. Like he thinks he's better than me. delBut really he isn't./del I think I should be nicer to him. Be the better person (which I am).

I really wish I were placed with Albus Severus Potter. Well, the professors know better than to put us together in a room. It isn't my fault that we don't talk anymore…Okay so maybe it is. I shouldn't think about it now or I won't sleep.

So far on this trip, I feel depressed. Albus Severus and I had plans to move to Muggle London when we graduated from Hogwarts, but seeing as we aren't talking anymore, I don't know if it's going to happen. Albus Severus knows a lot about Muggles because Muggles raised his father, Mr. Potter, and he spends a lot of time with his Grandfather, who loves Muggles. This is why I'm depressed. I'll explain it in the morning; I think I'm going to go for a walk.

May 3rd, 2024  
0500, my muggle bed

Nothing new and exciting has happened besides Peter having a snoring fit. How am I supposed to get my beauty rest if I can't sleep because of snorzilla over there? I could read up about the ballet that we're going to see tonight. Professor Johns said something about Swan Lake. I don't know, it sounds iffy, but it is also the most exciting thing happening today. You know dancers and all. They're really hot. Mmmm.

At the Manor we have albino peacocks. Is that the same thing as a swan? My grandfather (God rest his soul) thought they made the manor more sophisticated and was a sign of great wealth. My mother thought they were a laugh, until they attacked her one afternoon when she was wearing particularly feathery dress robes. She insisted that they be removed from the house. Now we have a peacock room and my father enjoys the hobby of taxidermy. Sometimes I don't understand my family.

Often I wish that my parents where more like Albus Severus' parents. They're normal. Well, according to Albus Severus they aren't, but I make sure he stays as far away from my parents as much as possible so he wouldn't know. Mr. Potter plays chess, like a normal father. I will admit he plays it quite often (and he isn't very good) but it's better than taxidermy. It reminds me of that time I went to 12 Grimmauld Place and saw the row of house-elf heads. I had nightmares for weeks! I asked my father about it when I got home and he said lots of pureblood families do it, and then I said I was glad we didn't. He told me to go to my room. Albus Severus' parents don't ever tell him to go to bed. I'm not saying they're bad parents, but I get sent to my room every time I bring up something they don't want to talk about, which is just about everything! It was hard on a curious child. I had to read everything, and I only like reading for school. But I guess all those things I read when I was younger make for better essays now that I'm older. Or at least my Professors don't think I have wasted my youth reading.

Last night on my walk, I ran into Albus Severus. I took points from him for wandering the halls when it was past curfew (It's kind of confusing how I removed house points when we aren't at Hogwarts but I figured the same rules applied, and I'm Head Boy so I had to. Well okay, I didn't have to, but what kind of Head Boy would I be if I didn't??). Well anyway, Albus Severus made a comment about my robe, something about being too sophisticated to just wear my pyjamas around. I was too busy drooling over him. The shame I've been bringing on my family every time he talks to me. I think he's just jealous because since we stopped being friends, my mom didn't send him one for Christmas. Or more like I had to steal it from the owl to ensure that he doesn't get it. I haven't exactly told my parents why we aren't friends anymore. They just think he's busy.

Most of my friends don't understand what happened between Albus Severus and me, besides Rose. She's my best friend, and she's Head Girl. They said it wasn't fair that Head Boy and Girl were from the same house but it's not like we can help it. I stopped talking to Albus Severus at the end of 6th year, when he started dating this girl named Annabelle, and I kind of over reacted and well he said I was "jealous". I was really jealous. I'd follow them around like I had become his stalker. Whenever I saw that Annabelle was compromising Albus Severus' virtue, I'd interrupt them. Every single time. I don't know if Albus Severus ever got any because I was always around. Well, finally we went away for the summer and he came back and he was everything I could ever want in a boyfriend. Well actually he was everything I wanted before the summer holidays but when school started again in September he was more interested in boys than in girls. That made me happier than anything as I thought we could finally get together like we were supposed to be. Sadly I was mistaken as he was still really pissed at me.

I don't really know what happened to him over the summer, but Rose said that he went away, and she wasn't exactly sure where he went or what he did. Or she could have been lying to me, but that doesn't really bother me (even though it should). I mean he is her cousin and I'm just the jealous ex-best friend. I'm fully aware that it was completely my fault but I'd never admit it to him. I just wanted it to be us. And we could be so much more than friends and we'd be great together.

Sometimes I feel like I'm just sitting around waiting for him and waiting for the other shoe to drop but I don't know if it will ever happen. I really should just explain to him what I was feeling and what I want. I just want him to forget the last year and love me. Now I sound pathetic. I'm going to go find Rose. I need someone to cheer me up.

2330, Muggle bed

The best thing uever/u happened. I think I found a way to get Albus Severus to be with me! I'm so excited. So we went to see Swan Lake, and we did a bunch of other stuff that I find completely irrelevant. And there was this one Muggle dancer and, OH MY GOD, was he ever hot. Well, Albus Severus thought so too, seeing as though that's all he talked about on the way back to the hotel.

Rose said that tomorrow night once we get back from our tour, Albus Severus is going to sneak away and go try and meet the Muggle dancer. I'm going to follow him and see what happens. I don't want to get him into trouble but I want him to see me. I want him to forget our stupid fight and remember everything that we've been through and think about me in a more romantic way. And Ew... I don't want him to ever compare me to James again.

So here's my master plan. Rose is going to put a tracking spell on Albus Severus' wand. I don't understand why the school hasn't already done this to be informed when people sneak away. I never get into much trouble but Fred and Louis Weasley are constantly in trouble. I'm surprised the professors would let them run around without some sort of track on them. Once when I was at a Weasley family gathering, I overheard some people saying that Fred is like his uncle whom he was named after. I think the professors expect Rose to control them. God knows she can. Urgh I hate those boys. Okay that's not true. Albus Severus has a very nice family, but they always make fun of my name and there is nothing wrong with Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy. It's a very dignified name.

Who am I kidding? It was over our names that Albus Severus and I became friends. We both have ridiculous names and Fred said that we should get married. Fred didn't seem to find it as funny when we started to refer to each other by our full names. Over the years, we continued to refer to each other by our full names. Since last June Albus Severus calls me 'Malfoy' and that really hurts me. I find it a hard habit to break, and still go around referring to him as Albus Severus. It was a good plan in first year because nobody dared make fun of our names afterwards. After that we'd proved ourselves and nobody messed with us since they knew better. Or at least I wasn't someone to mess with before my "falling out" with Albus Severus. I feel I've become a little pathetic without him, but I'd never mention that to anyone.

I've gone completely off track. Back to my master plan. My father would kill me if he found out what I was doing. I'm going to follow Albus Severus where he goes and then I'm going to try and convince him that this Muggle dancer isn't good enough for him. Then I'm going to pay a Muggle girl (make sure she's hideous, as all girls are that don't associate with me. Ew Girls!) to start making out with the Muggle dancer. Then the great part of the master plan is to convince Albus Severus, while he watches the new "love of his life" make out with a girl, that he loves me. It's going to work, without a problem.

I guess I should mention what I've done. The ballet was good, I guess. Not really. We did some shopping today as well. I bought my mother a scarf made only of feathers and I bought my father a chess set. I'm not going to lie; I'm trying to turn my father into Mr. Potter, with better fashion sense and less hair. Hopefully he never reads this. I think that this journal writing won't help me write a better paper (not that it won't be perfect), but I find it helpful because it gets all my thoughts together.

May 4th, 2024  
0030, the Knight Bus

My plan didn't work out quite as well as I would have liked. I'm currently on my way back to Hogwarts, with Albus Severus. The school apparently put some sort of charms on us, but just if someone got hurt. They trusted us enough to let us have our freedom as long as we didn't get hurt. Now I'm in huge trouble and my father is going to find out. I hope he doesn't decide I'd be better suited to remain stationed in the peacock room. Maybe I should start from the beginning.

As promised, Rose preformed the tracking charm on Albus Severus and I was aware of his location all day. He never seemed far away. I wonder if it's because I'm stalkerish or if he misses me. Anyways, once we got back to our hotel around 11 pm, Albus Severus started wondering the halls, and I started following him. After many years of sneaking around with Albus Severus, I was pretty good at it. Not to mention the experience I got last year. I really don't like talking about that.

I followed him through the hotel and the streets of London, and he wasn't paying attention to anything around him. I wonder what he was thinking about, he seemed pretty distracted. Once we got to the theatre he went to the stage door, and I was surprised at how well he knew to get around. Maybe he's done it before. Suddenly the dancer came out and I thought he was hot on stage, but that's nothing compared to up close. He had gorgeous eyes, though his eyes couldn't compare to Albus Severus.

Albus Severus went straight to the Muggle dancer. He wasn't even scared, but I don't blame him. He spent 6 years around me. It was something to behold though. Without fear of rejection, Albus Severus extended his hand and introduced himself. He explained that he was visiting with his school and saw the ballet the night before. I have never seen Albus Severus so confident. delI was so turned on./del

They talked for a while when suddenly this woman came up to the bloke, Matthew or something, and had the nerve to start making out with him. Okay not so much the nerve, as I had paid her earlier to do that, as part of the master plan. I told her to make sure she gave it all she got. Then I started to feel bad for Albus Severus. His face just dropped. Kind of like that time we walked into the kitchen at his house and his parents were very busy on the counters, and they weren't preparing dinner. More like preparing for more children. Honestly, those Weasleys'! Can't keep it in their pants! (That's my father speaking through me. Please forgive me. I love the Weasleys)

So anyway...that's all I had planned out until then. So I decided that I should comfort Albus Severus and show them what they're missing out on. I walked up to them and wrapped my arm around Albus Severus' waist and asked him if he was done yet. They both started staring at me, and I decided to take it one step further and tipped Albus Severus to the side and kissed him. Holy Mother of God was it good! I had died and gone to heaven. Right now I don't care if my father kills me. At least I got to kiss Albus Severus once. Until Albus Severus realized what I was doing and told me to get the i_fuck/i_ off him and then asked me what the i_fuck/i_ I thought I was doing. Such language from my innocent Albus Severus! Before I could answer him, he punched me in the nose. I think he's been spending too much time with James to resort to physical violence. Well then the blood started to pour everywhere (out of my nose!) and I started screaming that I was dying. I really thought I was. I was twisting and turning on the floor (I was overreacting. I know that now. Rose is never going to let me live that down when Albus Severus tells her, which I know he will) when I heard someone call for security. Albus Severus was right beside me apologizing and then I heard the pop of Apparition.

Professor Johns and Professor Longbottom were standing right beside us. I knew then that we were in serious trouble. Professor Johns stopped the bleeding in my nose but he said as a lesson, he wouldn't heal it completely. Now my nose is the size of a tennis ball, and I fear my good looks are ruined forever. Hopefully Albus Severus will still have me. Professor Longbottom started obliviating everyone and before everything was resolved, Albus Severus and I were shoved onto the Knight Bus (and I'm not exaggerating about the shoving!). The professors said that the Headmaster was going to decide our punishment.

Albus Severus is just staring out the window. I'm really worried for him, and I can't even comfort him. I know Mr. Potter is going to show up at the school along with my father. It won't be good. Albus Severus is the better behaved of Mr. Potter's children and he's going to be very disappointed in Albus Severus. I wouldn't really know since he hasn't really confided in me in months. Oh well, next stop is Hogwarts. I'm doomed.

2300, my bed, Hogwarts

So I'm still alive, and it has been a very good day, in my opinion. When we arrived at the school, we went to see the Headmaster and as I predicted, my father and Mr. Potter were waiting for us. My father was frowning but Mr. Potter had a secretive smile and a twinkle in his eye, and for the first time in my life, I didn't trust him.

Albus Severus and I sat down and the Headmaster started asking us in turn what happened. I only mentioned that I followed Albus Severus. Nothing about my plan to get Albus Severus to realize he was madly in love with me and I certainly didn't mention Rose's involvement. It wouldn't do to have both Head Boy and Girl in trouble in one day. The Headmaster didn't say much, only that we had detention at 7 and we could spend the day with our fathers.

I have no idea what Mr. Potter said to Albus Severus, but I figure Albus Severus will tell me later. My father kept asking me what I was thinking, getting into trouble over a Potter. I'm pretty sure he knew how I feel about Albus Severus. He didn't say anything bad since I know how much he likes Albus Severus. I know my father loves me, but sometimes I feel like he wants Albus Severus as his son. Or maybe he wasn't happy about being a Potter. Maybe I talk about them too much. Well, at that point I got all moody and didn't want to talk anymore, so we spent the rest of the day in silence.

At 7, my father walked to me to my detention. Detention is a bit of a stretch as it was more like an intervention. Mr. Potter said we wouldn't be able to leave till we resolved this dispute. He wished us luck and left the classroom. My father just said I knew what I had to do and shook Albus Severus' hand. It was weird. It was like he was accepting what was about to happen. Not that I thought something was going to happen at the time.

One thing about my father is that he is often right. I did know what I needed to do. Rose has been telling me over and over that I should just explain to Albus Severus how I feel. An hour passed before anyone said anything. He asked me if I was ready to take my N.E.W.T.s. I thought it was a stupid question, as he should have known that I've been ready since 5th year, so I was kind of bitchy. He looked really hurt but I couldn't bring myself to continue with the topic or apologize.

Another hour passed when I decided that this torture wasn't worth it and I broke down. I told Albus Severus everything, starting from the very beginning. I started by telling him how I have been pinning for him and how jealous I was when he started dating that girl and how I spent my summer thinking about him and nothing else. How I couldn't stop following him around and I kept my parents from knowing we weren't talking. Finally I told him about my plan about getting him to realize he loved me and that we belong together. I also mentioned Rose's involvement as I didn't want to take the blame for the tracking charm. When I was done confessing, he was speechless. (Well, okay, I put a Silencing Charm on him. It wouldn't do to make a huge confession and have the person tell you to shut up before you get everything off your chest). At that point though I had completely forgotten about the Silencing Charm and he wasn't saying anything so I started freaking out. I started to pace the room back and forth and ended up in front of the window. The sun had just finished setting and I felt better than I had the entire year, even if he didn't feel the same way about me.

Suddenly he spun me around and started to kiss me, like his life depended on it. He started to talk but I couldn't understand and I thought that it might be intelligent to remove the Silencing Charm. He told me that he has loved me since he could remember, and he was just waiting for me to figure out how I felt. It was such a relief!

The rest of the night was quite pleasant. We stayed in the room talking and kissing (that was the best part), until our fathers opened the door. Albus Severus told me goodnight and said he'd see me in the morning and walked off with Mr. Potter. My father walked me back to my common room and just before I entered he told me not to mess this up, or he really would put me in the peacock room. Then he said he was proud of me and gave me a hug. It was the first time my father's hugged me since I came to Hogwarts. And then he turned away and started to walk down the hall as fast as he could. It seemed near the end that he was running.

I won't mess this up though. It's all I dreamed of for months now. We'll live happily ever after and have a big house and everything will be great. Albus Severus will become an Auror like his father and I'll figure something out. Our trip to muggle London has been the best. Maybe I'll do something in Muggle Relations! That would be the best. I must go tell Rose, who just returned, everything that has happened!


End file.
